1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of kitchen and cutting utensils and implements. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a banana slicer.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Cheese slicers and slicers for hard boiled eggs are known in the prior art. Such known slicers of the prior art usually utilize thin wires as cutting edges. More specifically, one type of cheese slicer of the prior art comprises a single thin wire tautly mounted in a suitable frame, and a handle which is grasped by the user while manipulating the frame and wire to cut slices off a block of cheese. Another type of slicer of the prior art used primarily for slicing hard boiled eggs, comprises a bottom support piece configured to accept a hard boiled egg, and a top piece having a plurality of spaced, parallel disposed taut thin wires. The top piece is hingedly mounted to the bottom piece, and the hard boiled egg is cut into a plurality of slices when the hinged top piece is pushed down on the egg.
Although people often slice bananas in connection with preparation of fruit salads, dishes containing cereals and other culinary items, people usually have to use a knife for cutting the banana slices one by one. The present inventor is unaware of the existence of slicing utensils or tools specially adapted for bananas. The present invention provides a utensil or implement for cutting an entire banana into a plurality of slices in one single cutting operation.